A Taste of Defeat
by Hungry Lady
Summary: "Life…isn't all about tennis, Ryoma-kun" TWOSHOT


**A Taste of Defeat**

_by: Hungry Lady_

~ӦӧӦ~

"Here's the cappuccino for you, mademoiselle," the waiter said as he gently laid the lady's order on the table. He turned to smile at the man across the lady who appeared to have ordered nothing, and then walked away.

Right beneath the intense heat of the morning sun were a couple casually talking in a coffee store. The lady wore a long sleeved blouse matched with a miniskirt and a black bag dangling from her defined shoulders. She seemed just a normal French girl. And yes, with those big eyes, smooth face and slim figure, she was a pretty one.

On the other hand, the man opposite her who's in a sport inspired get-up was truly one of the oddest creatures ever seen. Wearing white shorts and rubber shoes that completely matched his black trench coat and formal hat, he had undoubtedly a very unique sense of fashion. He also had tucked under his hat, a green bandana, which produced a camouflage effect with his green hair. And to complete his disguise were his extremely big and loose sunglasses that covered even his nose for the purpose being to hide his legendary golden hazel orbs.

Passing the time in a coffee store, were the world's renowned tennis champion, Echizen Ryoma and his girlfriend.

"Remember the place when we had our first date?" the French lady said cheerfully, but was returned by silence. "Oh I'd love to go there again. Let's meet there after the _victory_. Alright? Same time. Same Place." Widely smiling, she settled upon a deal by herself at which she couldn't be happier.

She had always been like this—eager to talk about his victory, intrigued about his passion in the sport and forever enthusiastic when it comes to his greatness in tennis. Every step, every move and every swing of the racket, she would picture in her mind and collect photographs of. It was as if she was a famous journalist writing about him that she needed to memorize every single detail of his play style in case anyone would ask.

_She was_ Ryoma's number 1 fan. No one could compete with her. Or so she thought, but it was this fact that kept Ryoma from getting bored in their conversations. No wonder their relationship had not yet ended, since the girl's very fondness of tennis sustained it.

She had been more of an avid fan, however, than a girlfriend, seeing and looking in to tennis more than the player. They have been together for four months now. And she had been nothing but the same. True enough, she knew little of her boyfriend.

_Little. _

She still doesn't know his favorite food, hobbies, habits, his mood swings or even his personality. She wasn't even quite familiar of them. She didn't know what the phrase '_mada mada dane'_, the phrase Ryoma mentioned countless times, meant not until one match paved the way for her to research about its meaning. It was that match when the tennis prodigy bandied it to his opponent with the intention of provoking him. How seldom can she surmise what was running in his mind and more often than not guess it right.

As for Ryoma, the fact that she was there to with him to celebrate his victories and analyze his matches already contented him. He wasn't bothered by the fact that no real relationship existed between them since engaging in a serious one wasn't his priority as of the moment. Instead, it was tennis. It had always been tennis to begin with.

"Oh I'd love to go there again. Let's meet there after the victory. Alright?" she said, and the fact that no objection followed after indicated a 'yes'. That was the end of their conversation. Ryoma stood up and motioned to go away.

Is it really Ryoma she loves or only the _victory_?

Either way, it doesn't matter. It was not what Ryoma would pay attention to, but rather until now it is that little voice at the back of his head saying "Ganbatte Ryoma-kun" every match. It was the only thing he had always heard.

* * *

"Sakuunooo, how was it? Mou, why wouldn't you want to tell meeee?" Tomoka pleaded to Sakuno, disquieted that her friend wouldn't relent telling her the result of the recently concluded cooking competition she attended to.

Sakuno plastered on a disheartened face and heaved a quite heavy sigh meaning to say that the contest was such a disaster.

Without giving Tomoka ample time to react, she started feeling her pants and after fumbling in her pocket pulled out a gold medal which she gently brought close to Tomoka's face that the latter could stare at it in awe and wonder.

"You got it," Tomoka said with hesitation. It was unbelievable, yet she had always known that her best friend always had a special gift when it comes to cooking. "YOU WOOOOOONNNN!" Tomoka said finally, jumping for joy as she held Sakuno's hand. Sakuno couldn't help but do the same.

They looked like the cheerful little girls they once were. Besides, nothing much changed after all. Tomoka was still the-always-hyped-up-and-excited girl she had been. And Sakuno was pretty much the same with her passion for cooking, distinct shyness and reserved ways that made her such a simple ordinary girl. Add to that her unique sense of directions that until now propelled her to getting lost a couple of times. Almost everything was the same except that her two long braids had now turned into a single ponytail and that the one person that inspired her and who she cared for a lot back in her youthful days was now out of her reach, and way _beyond_ her. The loneliness she felt seemed to vanish, with Tomoka's it had always been there. _Always._

"We should celebrate this SAKUNO," she said very much excited. "I guess I need to treat you to lunch for a job well done" Tomoka promised.

"Sure, Tomo-chan" Sakuno said more than gladly.

Off the two girls—or ladies now—went to a French restaurant, where they would be having an early lunch.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun will have a match today. It's such a pity that although we're here in France, we still could not attend and support him" Tomoka mentioned as they were heading towards the restaurant.

"Tomo-chan, I came to Paris for the competition" Sakuno reasoned out.

"I know, I know, but wouldn't you like to cheer for him, just like before" Tomoka beamed, looking at Sakuno who gave her an uncertain expression.

"Tomo-chan, I'm have no feelings for Ryoma-kun anymore."

'_I've moved on already'_ Sakuno thought

"But I admit, cheering for him would be a great idea."

"Oh, look at how much you've grown" Tomoka said with a genuine smile for her closest friend.

"Sakuno, Sakuno…isn't that…" Tomoka pointed to a couple entering the restaurant with a very familiar physique.

"Shiba-san?"

"Inoue-san?"

"You got it right," Shiba, the famous photographer they were acquainted with back in their Seigaku-days, said with a warm smile. Inoue followed just a few centimeters behind the lady.

Despite their unsuspicious actions and gestures, Tomoka had this strange feeling that there was something going on between those two, but she couldn't be too sure about it. And since they were right before her, she thought there is nothing wrong in asking.

"Wait, let me guess, you two are together, eh?" came the loud blunt question out of those flexible big lips that were adept in making noise. But since the two people she addressed the question to seem to show a blank expression, Tomoka started feeling puzzled. The medium-built girl then began to tilt her head slightly towards Shiba.

Then to finally answer the curious girl's question, Shiba displayed the back of her hand to the two and flaunted the wedding ring she wore on her ring finger.

The three ladies giggled like little girls.

"M-ma-married?" Tomoka said actually unable to believe her assumption. Inoue smiled as to confirm it.

For a moment, silence lingered among the four until it was broken by Sakuno's somewhat forced remark.

"I'm happy for you, Shiba-san, Inoue-san" she slowly said, courteous as always.

"S-since when?" Tomoka happily asked though still in a state of shock.

"Since last year" Inoue answered revealing his voice that became deeper through time.

"Anyway, why are you two here in France?" Sakuno inquired, interested in the reason why the two were actually in Paris.

"Honeymoon?" Tomoka guessed, still unable to get over the surprising yet delightful revelation.

With a laugh, Shiba confirmed them that such was _not_ the reason.

"We came here for Ryoma-san's championship match in today's French Open" Inoue explained.

Sakuno fell silent.

"Oh I see," Tomoka said. "How I hope Sakuno and I could watch the game, too"

"Tomo-chan…" said Sakuno trying to ask Tomoka to stop.

"Why," Tomoka objected. "Ryoma-sama will need to hear our cheers, especially you saying, 'ganbatte, Ryoma-kun'" Tomoka explained mimicking Sakuno's way of bidding Ryoma good luck back then.

The three of them laughed leaving Sakuno embarrassed.

"Tomo-chan.. don't say such things," Sakuno softly said, saddened and a bit hurt.

There was a moment of silence.

Shiba looked at Inoue and Inoue nodded.

"Sakuno, if you want," Inoue started. "You could get this one ticket we bought a while ago," he offered, showing the ticket for the match in his hand. The two were witnesses to how her love for the tennis champion blossomed when they were yet at a young age. And they exactly know how Sakuno wanted to watch his every match since he left Japan.

Sakuno didn't know whether she should accept it or not.

"We went to the ticket booth a while ago and there was only one ticket left. We know you need the ticket more than us, anyway so we purposely looked for you to hand it since we know you are in France, too. Besides, we could not decide which of us would go and watch the match," Shiba ended with a laugh but nevertheless was trying to convince Sakuno.

"Yes, that's right. Shiba-san and Inoue-san could not enjoy the match at all if they are not together…so the ticket will just be wasted" Tomoka teased.

The couple was smiling so sincerely at Sakuno, hoping she would take the ticket. Moreover, they also wanted to give the girl's love life a chance, having experienced the joys of marriage.

Cheering for Ryoma—it was what they had been doing before. And if she could cheer for him today, it would be her way for saying thank you to him for teaching her tennis, and for coming to Seigaku.

Sakuno sighed. "Hai, arigatou gosaimas" she said with a bow as she got the ticket from Inoue's hands.

* * *

The present tennis title holder, Echizen Ryoma, made his way from the entrance of the stadium to his side of the court. In his usual outfit and white cap, he took his time walking, enjoying each step, pleased to know that his mere presence was enough to arouse the audiences' interest and heat up the entire stadium.

This man who can make a thousand girls run after him in a single day, a single opponent shake in fear and terror and the world bow down to his exceptional skill and ability has completely made his name in the world of tennis. And now here he comes once again to show the world his truly unrivaled talent when it comes to the sport.

It was this very reason a lot of people looked up to him and some even considered him a god—perfect and flawless.

Hence truth be told, the audience was positive he would win this match just like _all_ his other matches. It was just a question of how. And it was that question that drew thousands of fans, tennis enthusiasts, reporters, photographers, ordinary people and even celebrities and respected people to gather in this stadium just to witness a part of his astonishing prowess.

At a much taller stance and with sharper features, Echizen Ryoma sure looked more handsome and more gorgeous, drawing more attention. With his hazel eyes out in the open and with the calm expression he wore, he was then again exuding that competitive aura that would sway any opponent that comes his way.

Soon, Echizen Ryoma started warming up. He bent his knees and stopped down only to stand up again after. After doing it a couple of times, he then pulled out his racket from his bag and started swinging it in the air. In a while, he also began practicing his footwork while still swinging the racket.

And when from the corner of his eye, he saw the guy he would beat up today, he stopped. The match is about to start. Aware that the opponent was approaching the net, he did the same.

_We shall now begin the most awaited 5 set championship match for this year's French Open_.

_Tezuka Seiichi_**(1)**_ vs. Echizen Ryoma_

Cheers for both players were heard, but dominated by Ryoma's fans.

"Which?" the opponent asked then spun his racket

"Rough"

_Echizen Ryoma to serve_

Moving to the far baseline of the court, Ryoma shifted his racket from his left hand to the firm grasp of his right for his famed twist serve.

He then positioned himself accordingly, left foot forward, facing the side. Then he pulled out a yellow ball from his pocket and began dribbling it without any sense of pressure at all.

He was in his perfect form, looking down at the ball he unhurriedly released and caught. Then without taking his gaze away from it, he threw the ball so high and jumped for it, hitting the ball with the face of his racket.

A ball of tremendous power and scary spin made its way to the other side of the court, leaving the audience in awe. Truly, it seemed impossible to return.

But before everyone knew it, the ball was already on Echizen's side.

* * *

Sakuno was starting to get really frustrated about herself. Of all the times she could have possibly gotten lost, why did it have to be this very day, right in this moment?

'_Ryoma-sama will need to hear our cheers.'_

'_We know__ you need this ticket more than us.'_

Sakuno remembered the things they said to her just before they parted, their voices echoing in her head.

'Tomo-chan and Inoue senpai have high hopes for me attending that match'

She looked down to the ticket she carefully held in her hands. 'And Ryoma-kun might need encouragement, too'

"Uhm ano… do you …k-know…" She said, approaching someone in an attempt to ask for directions. But her lips were shaking and she failed to speak in straight French as well so the lady just walked past her, as if she had not approached her in the first place.

Disheartened, Sakuno stopped walking for a while.

On second thoughts, would he really need for her to cheer on him, when millions of fans are cheering for him already? Would her voice be heard, and will her presence still matter?

She is just _one_ additional fan, out of the thousands present in that court. Besides what did she know about tennis? She would probably be of no help.

Preoccupied, Sakuno could only see the people passing by her in a blur. She felt dreamily, as if she was half-awake and half-asleep. She couldn't be completely aware of what was happening. In that crowd, the people passing by her took no notice of her and she didn't stand out a lot. She was just a commoner who people bump to without heeding much attention. She wasn't really something.

Regaining her senses, Sakuno glanced at her watch. She really _was_ getting late. She couldn't afford to give attention to those silly feelings. And it would be such a pity if the ticket she held in her hands goes to waste.

Determined to arrive at least before the match finishes, Sakuno prepared herself for approaching someone. 'The reason why they didn't listen to me was that I talked too slow and acted as if I didn't know what I was doing.' she thought.

_If only I could be more firm and confident._

She immediately looked around, hoping for someone who would help her.

Then, she saw a beautiful lady passing by.

This is her chance.

"Excusez-moi,"

* * *

Second set begins. It is now the opponent's turn to serve. Panting a bit excessively, Ryoma bent his knees and tip-toed in the baseline, eager to get the coming ball.

_To the side_, he anticipated. But he was a second too late.

Another service. He caught it, but it was too heavy; his racket flew from his hands.

And another one.

Still, he couldn't return it. One more score and he would drop one game already.

Tezuka dribbled the ball facing front. He lunged forward a bit before throwing the ball up high and giving lightning-fast serve.

Echizen almost couldn't move, but he forced himself to. Then again, he was too late.

_Dammit_, he thought

_One game to love. Change courts._

The first set was similar to this. The opponent would be offensive against Ryoma and only after dropping how many points, would he be able to counter Tezuka's attacks. That would be only to allow Tezuka to use another technique against him.

Then at times, it would be Ryoma's turn to develop his own techniques, the usual way he learns much from a real game. However with an opponent as strong, the newly formed techniques would be of no use. The points it gives him are not enough to compensate for the power he lost from successively giving shots like them.

Yes he is persistent and the scores are very close, but each game no matter how closely fought, no matter how many advantages and deuces there were, would turn out to be the opponent's game.

Despite being able to tie 6 games all in the first set, still in the end Ryoma lost it.

Never did Ryoma lose the first set of a championship game, not until this match. And now he is forced to win 3 sets out of the next four sets. That is the only way he can keep his title.

No one can really be sure on who will be proclaimed as the winner. For others, that very uncertainty makes this match one of the best matches if not the best match in tennis history.

Others stayed in the middle not supporting any of the two, while some were mesmerized by the talent of, as they phrased, _the newly-born tennis superstar_. And with that, they hoped for his victory, and Ryoma's defeat. In fact they were the ones who had long been waiting for it. They were glad that finally someone had enough abilities to rival Echizen Ryoma. And they couldn't wait on what the boy's reaction to defeat would be like.

Nevertheless, majority still had an unwavering belief in him. Even though he lost the first set, they were yet to withdraw their faith in his abilities and their optimism that he would win. They believe that Echizen Ryoma, world's number 1 and undefeated tennis champion, will live up to his name. For them, only one thing sets this match apart from all others. That is, victory for Ryoma was not as easy.

Some of the said tennis champion's opponents were even sick and tired of just watching and would want to go down the court to rub into Echizen's face, "what are you doing?" or bluntly ask him to "get serious"

As they were reminded of their own respective matches with the guy, they were confident that they understand his unimaginable power. And now, they couldn't comprehend a little bit what kind of 'game' he is trying to put up.

They are more than sure Echizen could win and would win.

He himself was confident he could pull it off. There was no way that that guy was better than him when it comes to tennis.

Even though in great difficulty, Echizen Ryoma is yet to surrender the fight. At the back of his mind, he knew that in a matter of how many points, he will be able to come up with something to counter his opponent's attacks, something that will again merit his name and surprise his audience. He was looking forward to it.

In fact he looks at his defeat in the first set as though the opponent just got lucky in scoring two points ahead of him in the tiebreak. The set was very close and as his Inui-senpai would put it, both of them had almost exactly fifty percent chance to win each.

_It's time for revenge_, he thought, holding the ball he would serve. With that, he grew determined to redeem himself.

Tezuka is no doubt the toughest opponent he had faced ever since he entered the world of professional tennis, but Echizen Ryoma is does not give up. Never will he, in any case.

The crowd became noisy, millions cheered and Ryoma, tightening his grip on the racket, hit a yellow ball once more.

* * *

Finally, she reached the stadium.

Proud of her tiny achievement, Sakuno walked in haste towards the entrance.

However, as things seem to go against her that day, the guards held their hands in the way.

Puzzled, Sakuno showed them her ticket.

Still, they didn't move however and turned to look at each other instead. "We do not tolerate tardiness for this event. We are so sorry" one of them explained, crushing all the hope left of the girl and putting all her efforts to come in vain.

"But please…" Sakuno felt like crying.

_I-I worked so hard to get here…_

With hopeful eyes, she looked up to the guards again who, up to that time, have moved not a single inch.

Seeing that she could do nothing but to comply with their explanation, she was left with no option but to wait outside until the match is over and let go of the smallest chance of watching or seeing Echizen Ryoma again.

* * *

It was a revenge that backfired.

Tezuka won the second set. At least, Ryoma won the third. And this fourth set that is about to commence is very crucial. If Tezuka takes it, that would be the end of this championship match. And Ryoma for once, will no longer be undefeated and will then be declared as the world's number-two tennis player.

Ryoma threw his sweat-drenched and weary yet still gorgeous body in the bench, seizing every second of the short break. In this two-seated blue bench he loved so much, Ryoma covered his face with a white towel. To sit down there and not play for a while was much like heaven. He was weary and tired. And part of him maybe, is anxious of going on.

It felt so good to stop from the tension and think for a while. Grabbing his precious chance, he shunned the world around him for that moment. With the towel that covered his face, he was able to close his eyes and see nothing but darkness. It was easier not to hear whatever reaction the crowd gave. It was soothing to recall and remember.

He remembered his previous matches where he could afford to say 'mada mada dane' with no hesitation at all and no fear of getting embarrassed later on.

And he thought back then in his childhood days in Seigaku. It feels good to remember the environment his senpais gave him. He missed so much to hear their captain's voice telling them to do the routines and not to get careless in each and every competition they attended to. He wanted to taste once more the delectable food Kawamura's restaurant rewarded them after winning in whatever competition. He missed how his senpais and the five-member Seigaku cheering squad would cheer him when he is in the losing end of the singles one game. That kind of encouragement, though he didn't show, really_ really_ helped him make it.

Thus, he recalled how easily he turned the tables all around in a tennis match in his younger days when matches were filled with struggle and not one-sided. It was _so easy_ back then. What made it hard all of a sudden?

This match was sure more difficult than all others. It was quite easygoing at first and it would have been okay, until he lost the second set. No one could have foreseen that Ryoma would lose the first two sets in a championship match.

This is not what Ryoma had expected, either. This long-drawn and struggle-filled match that almost every time forces him to doubt his superb abilities was sure disheartening. He expected an easy win or something close to easy at least, since the past consecutive twelve years had been nothing but such. This time however was a completely different scenario, far from what he expected. Winning is still uncertain. And if ever he wins, it sure isn't an easy one.

Ryoma couldn't help but think what was wrong? And the fact that he didn't know what it was infuriated him to no end.

Could he make it this time?

Can he win in this championship match? It's hard to think about it.

He stood up, uncertain of what conclusion this match will end with, unsure of what will happen next.

* * *

Sakuno heard the sound of the gates opening and people poured out all of a sudden.

She eyed them from the couch she patiently waited on. Gathering up her courage, she stood up feebly and walked to where they were, hoping to get information or see a glimpse of what was happening inside.

But a sign she could not see as many people were trying to get out, thus blocking her view and she was left again to wait until they have all gone out.

Some were looking badly at her as she avoided their gazes as for them her loitering around outside was bothering, while others were more preoccupied with the match and its outcome.

"Je n'ai pas pense qu'il perdrait ce jeu**(2)**" she heard a French lady comment to her friend.

"Meme j'ai ete etonne**(3)**" The friend replied back.

And along with them were chatters from other people, none of which she could understand. Without minding her, more and more people poured out and made their way to the streets until the gates were immediately closed.

Left with no business there, Sakuno walked a few feet away. She could not help it and allowed those tears to escape her eyes.

Indeed attending the championship match was not her purpose in going to Paris to begin with. But now that she had been there and was given the opportunity to come, Sakuno felt so bad as to why everything had to go wrong—even if she tried. The ticket was still wasted and she failed those people who were hoping that she could cheer for Ryoma in that match, including herself. Not to mention that she _wanted_ to cheer for Ryoma again. And that cheering for the boy still had its special sting attached to her heart.

Without knowing what to do next, she went back to the couch and stayed there, sobbing and shaking. As she watched the people pass by her, oblivious of her existence, Sakuno ignored how she embarrassing it was to cry and stay in such place alone. Not that anyone would care, or bother, anyway.

* * *

The Prince of Tennis lost.

It was unbelievable.

It seems like seconds ago when the score was in favor of him: six games to five. However in the next game, Tezuka caught up and tied. At that point, everyone stood up and felt the thrill of the game. Everyone was cheering for Ryoma as he fought the very crucial and breathtaking tiebreak against Tezuka that could have turned the tables around. But it was that tiebreaker destroyed his pacing and gave the victory to a recently unknown tennis player, Tezuka Seiichi.

Hardly anyone could believe it. No such thing was known to have existed. No one had anticipated that someone like Echizen Ryoma, the hailed Prince of Tennis, would lose.

This previously heated up stadium was now like an empty spacious arena. Everyone: his opponent, the audience, tennis officials and even the media, even if they didn't want to, had already left, leaving only Ryoma, his manager and assistant behind.

Ryoma looked as if he is still trying to return that amazing drop shot with a heavy backspin. His racket was pointing down to the ground as he was anticipating it. He was 100% sure that the ball would bounce. Despite the opponent's advantage, he knew the game would go on and was still far from its end. But the ball didn't bounce. It rolled backwards, instead. He was in immense shock back then.

And even until now. He was in that position, frozen in place, for how many minutes already. His feet began to shake out of weariness and his left hand's grip on the racket weakened, causing the racket to fall down.

Ryoma was that close to winning. _That close_. If only he won that tiebreak, there would be a fifth set and both of them will have an equal chance of winning again.

But he didn't win the tiebreaker.

He lost.

He lost the championship match.

It was impossible to comprehend.

It was hard to accept. Hard to accept that the greatest nightmare he could ever have had come true. And the dreadful truth was before him now. Someone had suddenly emerged only prove to the world that Ryoma Echizen is only human, and not the god they deemed him to be. He is imperfect and flawed. He _can_ be outwitted and defeated.

Some would say that it was just due to his lack of practice, or distractions in the form of his girlfriend. They would rant whatever excuse they could think of. But Ryoma is not the type who would make up or entertain excuses. That was it—plain and simple. He lost.

He balled his left hand, where he once had his racket, into a fist.

He stared blankly into space. Nothing seemed to bother him. His attention was so focused, he couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't even move a single bit.

He fought to the best of his abilities, didn't he?

He trained so hard, too. Admittedly, even though he expected an easy win just like his other games in the past years; he still practiced so hard until the day of the match came up.

But what happened?

Why is it that he lost?

Practicing tennis and becoming better _was_ fun. It had always been fun. But after the match he prepared so hard for, where is the _fun_ in it?

Losing was such a horrible thing. Echizen Ryoma had never lost before, not in an official match. Thus, he had no idea of what losing felt like. He didn't know it is the worst feeling a player could feel.

His manager gently placed his hand on his shoulders as if he understood the feeling.

"It's very embarrassing. It's time for us to go." His manager said.

Ryoma, left with no choice, lifted his very heavy feet from the ground and began walking away from this merciless court he once loved.

* * *

It was out of character for Echizen Ryoma to be patient when it comes to things other than tennis. But this time, there seems to be a change in him.

It has been two hours now since he arrived in this restaurant, where he would be meeting his girlfriend. She had not shown up, yet he didn't seem to bother waiting.

The time passing was unnoticeable to him as his thoughts lingered somewhere else.

Echizen Ryoma's eyes previously stared into the reflection of his face on the clear empty portion of his glass of iced tea. There in that reflection he saw his usual handsome face, much more handsome than his photos in the billboards, magazines, commercials, photos practically everywhere, his sharp and well defined features that made him look even more mature each day and his usual blank and clueless expression that showed his obliviousness of the things happening around him. But there was something different. In that reflection, he saw the same golden orbs, those that had always been his trademark ever since he was young, only that there was no passion in them. There was no life, no meaning.

And from then on, Ryoma's irises never focused again. He was staring right at that clear glass, but that glass that infiltrated his soul wasn't what he saw. He looked as if he was out of himself; his thoughts somewhere else.

His opponent…

He has such great skill. His speed, power, and control were way beyond limits. Ryoma remembered how his opponent served continuously without him being able to return a single shot. He lost one game because of that. He remembered how easily some of his special moves were countered in just one rally and how all of them were sealed in one game. He's just so good. He has it all. He has the skill to take the number 1 tennis player title from him.

The glass of iced tea he held in his hands broke apart due to too much pressure he placed into it. Ryoma was startled and for a moment his attention drifted away from tennis.

"Are you okay, Monsieur. We'll just replace it" the waiter who instantly assisted him said.

"Uh," Ryoma nodded.

Then again he went back to his contemplation.

He couldn't help but think, _was that it?_ Was it all Echizen Ryoma, best tennis player in the world, could give.

Confused, Ryoma didn't know what to do. Sitting down there in that restaurant was completely useless. He was being unproductive.

He should be playing tennis right now.

But thinking about it, the thought of tennis brings only memories of his first defeat.

He could no longer remember how he saw tennis back in his childhood days, how he loved it so much, enjoying each time he held a tennis racket. It was long ago when he couldn't sleep thinking of his match the next day, when he couldn't wait to defeat his father, when tennis allowed him to improve himself and brought countless victories.

That was what tennis used to be back then for Echizen Ryoma. Now, the mere thought of tennis only brought frustration and disappointment.

_Tennis is not fun_, he thought, annoyed that he was actually thinking of such things, annoyed that it was true. It was true that being the best in tennis is the only thing he had. It was the only thing he's gifted in and blessed to have. To be the best tennis player in the world and to reach the stars way up high in the endless universe. That was what Echizen Ryoma was meant to do. But he failed to do it.

Only in being the best did he find himself. Only there.

And now that he's no longer the best, the spark in tennis seems to be gone.

It has been eight years after all, though it seemed much shorter for him. Eight years and he already reached the peak of his career, didn't he? It made sense. _That was it._

His dreams, all the years hard work, the memories, everything was gone. They vanished with the gust of the wind, gone with its blow. Just like the fallen leaves in autumn, he had fallen from the top. Everything was stolen from him by circumstance, snatched away so quickly at the time he had least expected. And from the looks of things, that talent, that overwhelming skill and especially that unrelenting passion in tennis, they seem like they would never again come back.

_Yes, that was it. He had his time, and now's the end of it._

A part of him is giving up on tennis.

And for once, it seems that Echizen Ryoma didn't want to play tennis anymore.

~ӦӧӦ~

A/N: I'm worried about how I portrayed Sakuno. Please don't kill me! Constructive criticisms are welcomed :D

(1) The opponent's name is really Tezuka Seiichi.

(2) Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il perdrait ce jeu – I didn't think he would lose that match.

(3) Même j'ai été étonné – Even I was surprised.


End file.
